


Caesura

by MistressKat



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much can't do this any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolabobs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lolabobs).



> Prompt: Much taking control.
> 
> This is a coda to [if you are the rhyme and i the refrain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66196).

“_Robin_.”

He hadn’t expected to hear that tone again, not this soon. Robin freezes on the edge of the fire.

He starts to turn around but a grip on his arm holds him still. “Don’t,” Much says. “This will be easier if I’m not looking at you.” 

Robin shifts, wary. He’s still sore from earlier.

“Today was the last time.” 

Robin wants to argue because it had been _the first time_ since the Holy Land, but the words don’t come.

“I can’t, Robin. Not like this.” 

They are out of options then. Because Robin can’t either. Not any other way.


End file.
